The goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource of the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center is to participate in the research mission of the institution by making the expertise and experience of its personnel available to Cancer Center members for planning, conducting and reporting of basic, translational, clinical, and population-based research projects. The Biostatistics Shared Resource is housed in the Biostatistics Section of the Department of Preventive and Societal Medicine. Four Ph.D. level biostatisticians and three Masters-level biostatisticians are available to Cancer Center investigators to assist in their research. Responsibilities for these collaborations have been divided amongst the biostatisticians by disease or specialty areas, so that they may develop special knowledge and expertise in these areas. Nevertheless, all members of the Biostatistical Shared Resource are available to consult with Cancer Center scientists on the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of their research. Members of the Biostatistics Shared Resource are also members of the Statistical Department of the Children's Oncology Group, the national cooperative group conducting studies on the biology and treatment of cancer in children and adolescents. Members of the Biostatistics Shared Resource collaborate with Children's Oncology Group investigators on study design, conduct, and analysis of their research.